Lose You
by kaitlin.mclaughlin11
Summary: "If Deucalion asks you...would you kill him?" If Deucalion asks you would kill me?" Both questions went unanswered, but Ethan had to know.


Lose You

**A/N: Ok so this is my first teen wolf fanfiction. Don't own any of the characters mentioned cause if I did this totally would've been in the show.**

"You _cannot_ be serious right now." Aiden growled viciously at his brother. At the moment, they were standing in the abandoned bank that the pack had long ago vacated since taking refuge in Deucalion's penthouse. The long forgotten building sent uneasing shivers up the brothers' spines and gave off an angry air as they still remembered that the start of Ennis's unfortunate fate began there. But Ethan had insisted that they come here as it was the only place that would ensure absolute privacy from Derek's pack as well as their own.

"Look me deep in the eyes, and tell me how serious I am right now." Ethan said, staring his brother down. Aiden looked his brother in the eyes, but not to seek seriousness that was evident in the shorter of the twins. But so that Ethan would see how serious _he_ was.

"You are going to get the both of you killed." Aiden said. His tone resembled one that an adult would use towards a disobedient child.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid." Ethan spat. "And I don't care. I love him." Ethan told his brother. The "him" he was referring to was of course Danny Mahealani. The boy Ethan was sent to seduce and destroy, but soon fell in love with.

"This is ridiculous!" Aiden shouted. "He is our target damnit. The enemy."

"Yes I'm very aware of that but it doesn't change the way I feel." Ethan said warily, bot wanting to fight with his brother. "You think I want to feel this way? Well I don't." Ethan stated, not letting his brother answer the question. "This is not in my control. And didn't tell you this so that you could scold me on how it is. I'm telling you this because I can't stand to keep something this big from you." Aiden stayed through his brother's rant.

It took a moment for Aiden to respond. "So what did you think huh?" He asked starting to get angry with his brother. "That I would congratulate you? Tell you that I'm happy for you? Is that it?"

"Aid-"

"NO!" Aiden shouted, cutting him off. "Oh Ethan I'm sooooo happy!" He began sarcastically. "So happy that you fell in love with a stupid human and put us at risk with our psychotic leader who will most likely order us to kill him. Or…or maybe he'll just kill you. Kill you and leave me with nothing. No one to turn to when I cant take this narcissistic lifestyle anymore. No one to love or care about. Nothing to live for." Aiden snapped, tears streaming down his tanned face. Ethan felt tears prickling at his eyes as he listened to his brother pore his heart out.

"Or maybe he will just kill Danny." Aiden paused and sniffed. "But then…what happens to you? Always carrying guilt that the only person you've ever loved was killed because of you. And of course you'll still be here. But you won't be the same. I'll have to watch you wallow in constant pain. Either way I lose you." Aiden finished softly, but his eyes never left his brother's.

Ethan was crying now. Now he knew why his brother disapproved of his relationship. He was only afraid of losing him. Ethan couldn't deny that his twin's theories were absolutely possible . Then again' so were many others. Then Ethan remembered something. "_ If Deucalion asks you…would you kill him?." "If Deucalion asks __**you **__would you kill __**me**__?." _Both questions went unanswered, but Ethan had to know.

"Would you kill me?" Ethan asked painfully. Hating himself for accusing his brother of such things after he just made it very clear that his biggest fear was losing him. But he asked anyway.

Aiden scoffed. "Of course not. You didn't get the message from all that?" He asked, referring to his rant earlier. "You're supposed to be the smart one." He chuckled, wiping at his teary eyes.

"Would you kill Danny?"

"No." Aiden sighed. "I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Thank you." Ethan said hugging his brother. Aiden hugged him back tightly. "Even if Deucalion –"

"No matter what Deucalion does, I got your back." Aiden assured.

"Yeah we'll go all mega-wolf on his ass." Ethan laughed. Aiden smiled.

No matter what they'd always be there for each other. They'd never lose each other. With that, they were at peace.


End file.
